


Not Today

by cherrysprite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Homecoming Dance, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: For now, Liam just had to wait.





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent again. Sorry.

Liam had forgotten how much time crying went into having a crush on a friend.   
  
He should have known from the very start when he began to get close to Theo that he should stop and distance himself, but he didn't, and now he was stuck in quicksand. Theo was perfect in all aspects, drawing him in and being unforgiving and near-impossible to get out of. Liam knew that the way to get out of said quicksand was to cover your face and try not to struggle, but he couldn't. Every move he made just sunk his feet deeper into the ground.  
  
It didn't always feel like entrapment, but now, it certainly did. Today was a Sunday morning, spent at home, quiet while his mom and dad were still asleep, and he felt like something in his chest was gone. Because a few minutes after he had woken up, he'd seen pictures of the homecoming dance the night before that he didn't go to.   
  
There were the expected pictures of a large, obnoxious group of girls in their tight, short dresses and a few from some athletes in maroon and navy suits, but the one that he shouldn't have clicked on was one he seeked out. Theo never posted on his Instagram story, but the red circle was around it that morning, and was just a simple repost of a picture that a guy named Kason had put on his own.  
  
"Homecoming Part Two," and Liam knew he didn't want to see part one. He would have, too, if Kason's instagram wasn't private, since it was linked in the picture, but he was forced into blissful ignorance. Who knows what part one could have been.  
  
It wasn't as painful as Liam expected, but he still wished he didn't see it. He'd expected to want to throw his phone and cry for awhile, maybe later, but he didn't; instead, seeing Theo and Kason left him feeling almost indifferent. A perfect-world side of him wanted to say it was because his feelings were going away, but the real-world in him shut it down. As far as Liam was concerned, he'd always harbor that crush. When someone as perfect as Theo Raeken walks into your life and invites you to stay, only an idiot pushes him away.  
  
Liam, however, was just friendship material. He knew that now. It had been the same with the other friends he'd ended up with feelings for, all of which had even liked boys. Noah didn't like him because he liked someone else, Zack ended up only asking him out as a dare, and Natalie just thought it was weird because he was shorter than her. He wasn't perfect personality-wise or looks-wise, and there'd always be someone better. The same was undoubtedly happening with Theo, and nobody was trying to stop him from believing that, since they all knew Liam was set in his opinions.  
  
Theo referred to him as "friend," pointedly, even, which admittedly could have been a sign of Theo trying to hide his own feelings, but he was tired of being optimistic. He was impatient at this point, since he had met Theo only months ago and things had moved so fast from there. If things had moved a little faster, if they had started talking more seriously a few weeks earlier, they might have stood a chance, but the timing was wrong and Kason walked in with his perfect dark hair and tanned skin. Liam was wiped off the slate.  
  
It wasn't Theo's fault, of course, that he had found someone to be happy with.  
  
Liam just wished it was him.  
  
But then again, his mom reminded him on days like this that high school relationships don't last forever, and if things were really going that fast with him and Theo, things with Theo and Kason could go that fast and crash and burn. Liam didn't want Theo to be unhappy, but he was kind of leaning towards his mom's side on that one. He just wanted to be a part of Theo's life.  
  
So as he looked out the window, foggy with raindrops, he reminded himself how lucky he was to even be friends with the perfect boy. He could be in a worse spot, unnoticed, or even disliked. He had a good place by Theo's side at the lunch table, and one of the people he would go to first to talk to. He was allowed to be close, to touch, to an extent that he toed the line of every day.  
  
And maybe Liam was tired of being optimistic, but he'd walked into school that year with his head held high and decided that he wasn't going to make it a bad one, so he kept his head in check. Maybe he would cry about this one later, but he still had a chance. If Theo, who barely ever let people in, liked him enough to be his friend, something else could come of it. After Kason. After the next.  
  
This world was not a perfect one, but Liam still kept it in mind.  
  
Someday, if he was patient, fate might take a chance on him.  
  
Just not today.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't like the normal stuff I write, but I wanted to get my hands on a keyboard and I wasn't much in the mood for romance...for obvious reasons. This is just kind of what I was thinking about this morning, and it helped to put things into perspective for me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
